U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,959 describes a fused disconnect switch of simplified construction that operates over a wide range of circuit ampere ratings. This patent is incorporated herein for reference purposes and should be reviewed for its teaching of the operating handle and the rotary blade operating assembly.
When the switch is employed within circuits in excess of its ampere rating, the intense electric arc that is generated upon separating the energized contacts, generates gaseous by-products in excess of the arc chute capacity. The large amount of exhaust gas generated at the higher ratings could seep into the switch compartment and contaminate the other switch operating components.
It would be beneficial to use the aforementioned switch design within higher ampere rated circuits without a substantial redesign in the size and arrangement of the switch components.
One purpose of the instant invention, accordingly, is to provide an arc exhaust gas controller for use with a standard fuse switch design to enable a single design to be used over a wider range of ampere ratings. A further purpose of the invention is to provide a simplified fuse puller to allow the switch fuses to be easily inserted and removed without requiring any auxiliary tools.